


Overexposed, Commercialized (Handle with Care)

by summerstorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm not sure this is the best idea," Jenson says. It's an inordinately superfluous thing to say. Of course it's not the best idea, pulling the brand new reigning Formula 1 World Champion out of his very own celebratory bash.</i> Set after the 2010 Abu Dhabi GP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overexposed, Commercialized (Handle with Care)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts).



> Written for Annemari, who gave me this pairing with the prompt " ~~fauxpagne~~~ champagne."

"I'm not sure this is the best idea," Jenson says. It's an inordinately superfluous thing to say. Of course it's not the best idea, pulling the brand new reigning Formula 1 World Champion out of his very own celebratory bash. There's still confetti on his hair. Jenson supposes there's confetti on his own hair, too, but there are no mirrors around and he doesn't care enough to check.

"Which part?" Sebastian says, backing him into a hallway and stepping away an inch when they spot a couple of cleaners coming out of what appears to be a laundry room. "Sneaking out? Sneaking out with you? I don't think anybody's sober enough to give a fuck about where I am right now."

While they wait for them to walk out of the sight, Jenson leans into Sebastian's neck under the pretense of drunkenness. The skin there still smells faintly of grape, washed over but lingering. "You'd think they'd make sure to have proper champagne with which to bathe the world champion and soften the blow for the rest of us losers," Jenson says cheerfully, and licks a line up Sebastian's neck, blowing on it right after to raise goosebumps.

He does absolutely not expect Sebastian to walk a bit further and then shiver, but that's one of the fun things about Sebastian: he's responsive to a fault. Jenson found this out the hard way a few weeks ago, during a press conference. They happened to be sitting by each other, luck of the draw, and he squeezed Sebastian's thigh, partly to test him out, see how he felt about that sort of thing, partly just to be a prick, and Sebastian kneed the table. It was loud. It required several half-baked explanations on Sebastian's part about a cramp or something, and then, when everybody turned away, Sebastian subtly blushed to his ears.

As soon as the hallway's deserted, Sebastian pins him to a wall.

"I thought it was me stealing you away," Jenson says, clutching Sebastian's collar and pulling him in for an open-mouthed kiss. Now his lips do taste like proper champagne, bless this beautiful hotel.

"Well, I came out on top, didn't I? I'm collecting my prize. That's what you do when you win something," Sebastian says, unbuttoning the bottom half of Jenson's shirt and tugging it out of his trousers along with his undershirt. His hands are a strange combination of temperatures. His knuckles are _freezing_ , and Jenson only doesn't step away when they brush his ribs because he's got no room to do so. Sebastian's palms, on the other hand, are warm and roaming over his stomach, his sides, and soon enough there's a set of fingers digging into the small of his back, low enough to sneak under his waistband, to reach that patch of skin that, if you press into hard enough, makes Jenson's head tip back and a gasp pop out of his mouth.

Sebastian takes the chance to go for his neck, sucking on a spot just over Jenson's collarbone that his shirt will hide if he goes overboard. Jenson tries not to think about how often Sebastian goes overboard and he ends up sporting _hickeys_ , because he's pretty sure he's not supposed to get off on his own unfounded suspicions that Sebastian either gets off on marking him, or just failed to get the hickey thing out of his system in secondary school like normal people do. There's something about how Sebastian knows perfectly well he does it and, instead of stopping, makes it easier to hide that makes Jenson lean towards the marking explanation.

"Oh, now you're gonna rub it in?" he attempts, letting the hand on Sebastian's shirt drop to his hips.

"Depends what you mean by 'it'," Sebastian says, biting at his jaw before breaking away and looking up. A goofy smile follows the words, and Jenson thumbs at the corner of it, meeting Sebastian's eyes before dragging his thumb over his teeth, _between_ his teeth. Sebastian prods at it with the tip of his tongue and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, we're still in public, so we're going to go with your pretty new title," says Jenson, cupping Sebastian's cheek and tilting his head up. "And I hate to tell you, no matter how smashed they are, people are going to miss the arsehole that threw _their_ chances at said pretty new title. You do need to get back," he says, and utterly contradicts himself by tugging at Sebastian's upper lip with his teeth until Sebastian realises the conversation they're having is uselessly absurd and practically shoves his tongue into Jenson's mouth.

Which is a lot more like him than taking things slow, even if his half-hard cock is pressing against Jenson's thigh and there's no way or time or _place_ to properly get off before either they're missed or someone heads into the laundry room.

Later, though. They can do that later. Jenson has it on good authority that, come rain or high water, Sebastian will find him and carry out the legal equivalent of forcing himself on Jenson, bizarre as it is that more often than not, _forcing himself on Jenson_ means acting like he might die of unknown causes, possibly mortification, if Jenson even suggests Sebastian don't touch his cock just yet.

Jenson has no problem whatsoever with that. He couldn't. Truthfully, he only ever says those things to get a rise out of Sebastian, because it's just hilarious to watch all his self-righteousness and pride vanish in the face of lust. Besides, and this Jenson fully intends to ask about at some point, there's something raw and purposeful about Sebastian's embarrassment, like Sebastian doesn't so much struggle as indulge in it.

He'd ask now if it wasn't a monumentally bad time for it. It's not something you can ask without planning to follow up on it.

Still, if Sebastian wants to kiss him and grope him for a while, Jenson's not going to say no.


End file.
